


Love Blossoming on the Battlefield

by Cathartic_Can (Cromm768)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Card Games, Consensual, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kissing, Porn with Small Plot, Post-Canon, Spoilers for TYBW, Teasing, Tsunderes, hand-holding, lowkey wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromm768/pseuds/Cathartic_Can
Summary: Ichigo returns to Soul Society after the events of the TYBW and quickly finds himself challenged to a game of speed by Soifon. After a bit of drinks and card games, he realizes that he sees Soifon in a different light, and Yoruichi doesn't hesitate to take advantage of that.This is my not very proof-read stress writing and I'm thinking about turning this into a series of one-shots within the bleach universe, so if you have ships and/or ideas and you like my writing feel free to leave a suggestion: Please keep it wholesome, I don't like to write very graphic sex scenes. It's also been a while since I've read the manga and watched the anime so I apologize if I get details wrong.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Kurosaki Ichigo/Sui-Feng | Soifon/Shihouin Yoruichi, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Kudos: 5





	Love Blossoming on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unfinished.

Ichigo made his way down the maze-like corridors of the Seireitei, his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. He wandered into the second squad barracks but found no traces of Soifon, her lieutenant, or anyone for that matter. There wasn’t even a guard posted outside their front door and not even a hint of their reiatsu lingered in the air, which wasn’t exactly surprising considering it was the stealth force. _Where the hell is everyone?_

Out of nowhere, he felt an immense spiritual pressure from behind. He whipped his body around, drawing his sword and activating his Bankai, but as his black and red reiatsu swept the area, the presence vanished. With one head steadily holding his sword, he used the other to scratch the back of his neck. It felt like he got stung by a bee or his nerve was being pinched. _A bee?_ The hairs on the back of his neck rose.

“Took you long enough,” Soifon whispered in his ear.

Ichigo spun, swinging his sword and collided with her shikai. “Soifon, what the hell are you doing? Where is everyone?”

“I got sick of my idiot lieutenant.” She smirked. “So I sent him and the rest of my forces to the outskirts of the Rukongai to hunt a ryoka that doesn’t exist.”

“That doesn’t answer my main question.” Ichigo struggled to push his blade towards her. For such a tiny shikai, her strength was unbelievable. In a straight-up duel her speed was unmatched, outclassing many of her fellow captains, and after the fall of Yhwach and his Quincy army, she’d been only getting stronger.

She whipped her hand away and reverted her shikai to its zanpakuto form. “Well,” she said with a smug look on her face. “I was practicing my shunpo, my new shunpo that is, when I suddenly felt your reiatsu. You were getting closer and closer so I thought, ‘why not test it out on the savior of soul society?’ See if you still had it in you after all this time.” She shrugged. “But I guess speed was never your strong suit. I could’ve killed you right then and there and you would’ve never even realized it.”

“Oh?” Ichigo tapped his sword on his shoulder, sizing her up. “You’re still as cocky as ever, huh? You may be fast but if this were a real fight, it’d take more than two stabs from your shikai to kill me.”

She scoffed at him. “Wanna put that to the test, strawberry boy?”

He smiled. “Gladly.”

~

Breathless, Ichigo collapsed onto the ground, and mere moments later, Soifon did as well. And as they laid there shoulder to shoulder with their spiritual power evaporating like water, he tapped her on the arm with the back of his zanpakuto and said, “I... I win.”

“Because I let you,” Soifon said, catching her breath. “You’re... you’re faster than you look though, I’m impressed.”

“Tell that to the Goddess of Flash.” Ichigo cleared his throat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Maybe then she’ll start training me again.”

She jabbed his side with her fist. “Yoruichi-sama doesn’t have time for trash like you.”

“Ow! Hey, she helped me achieve my Bankai, you know?”

“A weak sword like that? How long did it take you to master it? I would’ve unlocked its true form in a day, saving us the trouble.”

“That’s rich coming from someone with a missile for a Bankai.”

“Tch, I don’t need a Bankai for my kind of work.”

“What a joke,” Ichigo laughed as he got to his feet. “You’d never be able to defeat me without your Bankai. Hell, I’d force you to use it and still beat you.”

Soifon smirked, a deadly smirk, one got his blood flowing. It’d been too long since he fought at full strength. While a part of him wished for a better matchup with some like Kenpachi, the whole reason he came here today in the first place, there was something about Soifon that ignited a fire in his soul. Her arrogance, or rather, her unwavering resolve made her colder than steel, and Ichigo found that irresistibly hot.

He was on good terms with pretty much all the captains and lieutenants, but for some reason he felt distant with her. Maybe it was because their styles were complete opposites of each other, or maybe because they never really fought side-by-side against a single foe. Either way, he wanted to use this chance to prove his worth to her, that he was their savior for a reason.

He glared into her eyes, giving her a smirk of his own. “Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!” 

“Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben!” Soifon pointed the missile at his head. “Let’s see if you’re still standing after this!”

But just as she was about to fire, Yoruichi appeared between them, holding her hands out. “That’s enough, you two.”

“Yoruichi-sama!” Soifon deactivated her Bankai and dropped to her knees. “I fully apologize, Yoruichi-sama. I did not intend to make an unauthorized use of my Bankai. I just got... provoked by that insolent man.”

Yoruichi crossed her arms. “Uh-huh?” She glanced at Ichigo and sighed.

Ichigo turned his sword back into its regular form and scratched the side of his head. “Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve had a decent fight so I kind of got carried away, and she’s right, it was my fault.” 

She took a few more glances back and forth at the two of them. “That’s unexpected.”

“What is, Yoruichi-sama?” Soifon said.

She gestured vaguely towards the distant fortress that was the Seiretei. “Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, Kisuke, hell being provoked by Kyoraku would make more sense than Ichigo of all people... unless...” A smug smile formed on her face and Ichigo could feel something devious being planned. “Alright! How about this, since both of you have been training your hearts out, let me treat you to some drinks and yakiniku tonight.”

“Yoruichi-sama?” Soifon said, gazing up into her master’s eyes. “But why?”

“To relax, why else? Plus, what better way to work out your feelings than sharing sake, besides trying to kill each other?”

“Feelings?” Ichigo and Soifon said simultaneously. Their eyes met and blushes formed on both of their faces.

Yoruichi chuckled to herself. “Well, I’ll be there to make sure nothing goes wrong, so don’t worry about it.”

~

“And that minigun-wielding bastard really thought he could just steal my Bankai and get away with it,” Soifon downed another shot. “Like, what kind of pathetic shit is that?”

Ichigo grabbed another piece of meat off the table grill, trying to piece the events of the war in his head. “But to get it back, to then strike him down like he was nothing—”

“Was commendable, but as expected of a captain,” Yoruichi said.

“That’s saying the least, you’ve got to give her credit, I know what it’s like to lose your own powers.” He gazed into Soifon’s eyes. “It’s devastating, and it feels like your zanpakuto is hollow and empty. Like a part of you is missing somehow.”

“Yeah....” Soifon poured herself and Ichigo another shot. She then lifted her glass and said, “To the quincies, for their valiant efforts didn’t go to waste, because in the end, we’ve grown stronger than they could ever possibly imagine.”

Ichigo smiled as he tapped his glass against hers. “To the quincies.” And as they downed their shots, he found himself staring at her. Soifon was petite, that he already knew since the day they met, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t attractive. The way her haori revealed a bit of her upper thigh and everything up to her shoulder, including her chest was sexy in a subtle way. Her toned shoulders and arms muscles too, he imagined her undressing after a workout, like the one they did today, and how he wished he could run his hands along her body.

He shook his head. It seemed the alcohol was starting to take effect. He was an alright drinker, he often went drinking with Ishida, Chad, and guys back home, but he was still all fired up from their fight from earlier. He glanced at Yoruichi, a mistake that sent a chill down his spine as her smug smile had returned.

“Game time!” Yoruichi said, holding up a pack of cards.

“Games?” Ichigo said, “I don’t mind playing a few rounds, but doesn’t that seem a little strange for people like us to, you know, goof off like that.”

“I agree, Yoruichi-sama, and I would rather play games with Omaeda than Kurosaki.”

Yoruichi sighed. “Are you two really so high-strung that you won’t even play with me? Think of it as a battle, a war of wits, deception, and luck as you will. Because, after all, the winner gets to punish the losers. Meaning they get to make them do whatever they want, humiliating them however they please.” She shook off her haori, revealing her black full-body spandex which gripped her breasts as well her athletically toned stomach tightly. “Naturally, I’ll be playing too.”

“Yoruichi-sama!?” Soifon shot her gaze over to Ichigo. “Are you saying that if Kurosaki wins, he could force you to—” Her face turned a light pink.

“Strip, kiss, or fuck me? Well yeah, if that’s what he wants.”

Blood rushed to Ichigo’s face, Imagining fucking the beauty that was Yoruichi made his dick hard almost instantly. 

“I’ll win no matter what, Yoruichi-sama, I won't let that happen!”

Yoruichi laughed. “We’ll see about that. So how about you, Ichigo, you game?”

He glanced at Soifon. He could make her squirm, bend her to his will, settling their battle for good. “Hell yeah I am.”

~

They played an assortment of games, Crazy Eights, Old Maid, Go Fish, etc... each racking up the same amount of wins and forcing a three-way tie, a final showdown.

“I saved the best for last,” Yoruichi said, dealing the cards face down. “Slapjack, a real test of speed.”

“Seems like your luck has run out, Kurosaki,” Soifon said, sneering at him like a cat.

“Heh, we’ll see about that, Soifon.” He poured himself another shot, and as he scooted forward he accidentally bumped knees with her. She paid no mind, only raising her glass, waiting for him to clang it with his own. Over the course of the night, Ichigo was ending up closer and closer to her. Every game they would bicker, gloat, and patronize each other. All in good fun, of course, but she brought that intense aura and Ichigo loved every second of it. “Cheers,” he said, tapping her glass.

“Oh? Is that love blossoming on the battlefield, I see?”

“Yoruichi-sama!?”

“Yoruichi-san!?”

The two exchanged glances, as well as blushes.

“L—Let’s just start already!” Ichigo said.

“A—agreed,” Soifon said.

Yoruichi burst into laughter. “Alright, alright, it’s just teasing the both of you has been so much fun for me.” 

And so, one by one they added their cards into the center pile, waiting and waiting for someone to reveal a joker. After going a full circle twice, it was now Soifon’s turn again, and as she flipped her card, it was indeed a joker.

 _There!_ Ichigo reached out, slamming his hand on the pile, however, Soifon didn’t hesitate to jump on it either. But as the dust settled, Yoruichi came out victorious.

“Heh, I thought you guys said you were fast?” Yoruichi gloated.

A snide smile formed on Soifon’s face. “I win for Yoruichi-sama, is a win for me.”

“Not so fast, Soifon,” Yoruichi said, collecting her cards, “there are no allies in this.”

“What? But, Yoruichi-sama—”

Yoruichi threw her arm over Soifon’s shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

“Yoruichi-sama! Wha—what are you talking about! I don’t, I mean I—uh.”

Yoruichi chuckled. “If you don't want it to happen then all you have to do is beat me.”

Ichigo glanced down at the pile. Soifon had gotten the better of him again, however, both of them were running out of cards, meaning the game most likely would be decided on the next joker.

“Kurosaki,” Soifon said.

“Huh?”

“It’s your turn, idiot. Are you even paying attention, or are you too drunk?”

“Oh.” he flipped his final card from his pile into the center and sighed as it was only a king. Soifon tossed in her final card as well, and like last time, it was a joker. But before he could even blink, Yoruichi's hand was already on top of the card.

“Would you look at that,” she said, gathering up all of the cards. “You two still have a long ways to go before you can beat me.”

~

“So,” Ichigo said, feeling his body warming up. “W—what’s our punishment?” 

Soifon was sitting on top of her legs, quietly sipping her drink. She looked embarrassed and wouldn’t even bat him an eye.

“Let's see... how about you give Soifon here a kiss?”

“A kiss?”

“On the lips.” She looked at Soifon. “Is that okay?”

Soifon nodded as a heavy blush appeared on her face. Whatever fight and intensity she had vanished like her reiatsu, revealing a side of her personality Ichigo had never seen before. She was cute, really fucking cute at that. He leaned in, closing his eyes as their lips met.

Her lips were soft, a gentle warmness that resonated throughout his body, and as he adjusted his lips she would match his movements. Like a slow dance, Ichigo took the lead and she followed his every step. He placed his hand on top of hers, interlocking his fingers with hers, and she the same with his other hand. He would lean a little more forward and she would too. And when their lips finally parted, they stared into each other’s eyes, unfazed by their blushing, unfazed by the alcohol, unfazed by how embarrassing this whole thing really was. None of that shit mattered because Ichigo wanted to do everything in power to prove his feelings for her.

“Dammit,” Soifon whispered.

Ichigo leaned towards her again, gently placing his forehead against hers. “Is it too late for me to confess now?” He said with a smug smile.

“You’re such an idiot, and you’ve always have been.” She moved to sit on top of his lap, her crotch brushing up against his already hard dick, and she buried her head into his chest. She then wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. “You’re rash, stupid, cocky, and too strong for your own good... but...” She gazed up into his eyes. “I can't help but feel something—something burning inside me when I’m around you. When we fought, when our blades crossed and reiatsu’s met, it felt... good.”

Ichigo kissed her again, forgetting this was supposed to be a punishment. “I feel the same way. There’s something about your reiatsu... it’s why I came looking for you in the first place... but, no... it’s more than that, I think I’m—”

“Hey, you haven't forgotten me, have you?” Yoruichi said, embracing the two of them, nuzzling their heads against her pillowy breasts. “Because we’re only getting started.”

~

With Soifon close by his side, Ichigo followed Yoruichi into the captain’s quarters, Soifon’s room. It was bare, nothing notable about it, if he didn’t know better he wouldn’t even have guessed this was actually a woman’s room, but Soifon didn’t look to be the materialistic or indoor type at all. In fact, she probably spent as little time in here as possible, with how spry and hungry for action she was.

Soifon tugged on his sleeve. “I, um... if you’re okay with someone inexperienced like me...”

“Don’t worry... I’m not exactly, you know, experienced either.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Yoruichi said, holding on to Soifon’s hand, “Plus, I think it’s nice to let loose once in a while, you know?” She moved closer and hugged the captain, slowly moving her hands along her back. “And,” she whispered, “I want you to relax too.” Soifon tilted her head up and closed her eyes, inviting Yoruichi in for a kiss. As their lips met, Yoruichi gently ran her fingers along her small butt, and seeing Soifon quiver and moan each time Yoruichi squeezed her cheeks made Ichigo riled up on the inside. He wanted to make her moan like that too.

“Yoruichi-sama,” Soifon said, her face completely red now, “I... I love you, I love you a lot and I always want to keep loving you... but I also feel... feel the same for, or um, I just—” She glanced at Ichigo with a tear forming in her eyes.

“Soifon,” Yoruichi said, her tone sharp for the first time all night. “Like I said before, tonight we’re letting it out. That means being true to yourself, that means accepting your feelings as is. I love you too, Soifon, you and Ichigo being together won’t change that, I’m sure he understands this too.” Yoruichi wiped away her tears and rubbed the top of her head. “Okay?”

“Mh,” Soifon nodded.

“With that said,” She made a crude smile and quickly leaped over to Ichigo, pressing herself up against him. “Oh wow!” Ichigo felt her toned stomach rubbing against his erect cock. “You liked watching us, didn’t you?” Her hot body and nice tits were all up on him.

Ichigo hid his embarrassment as best he could by scoffing at her. “Y—you expect me to not when two babes are making out and grabbing each other in front of me like that?”

“Babes?” Soifon said.

“Well,” Yoruichi said, untying the knot holding up his robe. “I never said that was a bad thing, did I?” He smiled at the remark,and as his robes loosened, he wrapped his arms around her and went in for a kiss. Her lips were more aggressive, wetter, than Soifon’s, and he could tell she was holding herself back from tonguing him completely. She bit his lip, a small nibble, enough to make him moan, and using the tip of her index finger, she ran her hand down his chest. “Mhh, even through it all, you’re still cute just as you are handsome.”

And just as she started to slide her hand down to his crotch, Soifon latched onto Ichigo’s robe and pouted. “Yoruichi-sama?” But because she was tugging at him, his robes came right off.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be added.


End file.
